Back In Time
by Lost My Sheep
Summary: Ari travels back in time to warn them of their horrible fate. But becauseof a 'row' between Bulma, Ari herself and runks Goten is the only person who believes her.


((I do not own any characters in this story except Ari, Gina and partly Yukumo and Rumiko.))  
  
Ari admitted this was going to be a long shot, she might not be able to go back, but Goten had convinced her it was going to work. As she climbed in, she wondered why he hadn't gone back himself, but before she had time to ask him the roof was down and she was being hurtled back through time. The machine crash landed in the middle of the woods. Ari rolled over, out of the burning wreckage and stood up. She knew she should have read the manual, but past Bulma must have already made it. Ari walked drunkenly about, trying to keep straight, she'd cut the back part of her knee joint. She found he balance and did her trade mark three jumps before taking off. She could see everything from up above. It all looked so small, but it was very beautiful. She was wondering what she was going to say to Trunks, he'd never believe her, he hadn't at the time when she'd first found out. He was always so damn stubborn, and what really got on her nerves was that Goten did anything Trunks told him to. Ari noticed she was now above pepper city, last time she'd flown above it, it was in burning wreckage. She began to descend and touched down outside of the capsule corp. building. She took a deep breath and nervously pushed the door open. Three years previously she had gone to live in the desert with her best friend Yukumo, who was also a kind-of girl friend to her. Ari (or Ari- San as they call her) had a major bust up with Trunks, which ended up with Bulma screaming at her to leave. So she had done. Ari was understandably nervous about going and telling them they were all going to die. Ari reached for the living room door handle, she turned it very cautiously and pushed it slowly. Another deep breath was taken before she stepped inside. It was just Goten had said, him and his family were there and the whole of the Briefs family. "H-Hi." She stammered. This wasn't easy at all! She was going to have to have a serious talk with Goten when she got back.if he was still alive. Bulma was first of the gawking crowd to speak. "What are you doing here?!" She growled. "It's been three years since you wanted to talk!" Trunks looked at his feet and blushed. "But this is important!" Ari insisted. Bulma looked at her in an uncertain way. "And it's been 4 years, I ummm..came from the future." Bulma's face turned to thunder and Ari found herself heavily sweat dropping. "Look here you.." Bulma said in an alarmingly quiet voice. Ari had really pissed her off this time. Bulma widened her eyes and made Ari suddenly scared of her. "TELL US WHAT IT IS THEN GO AWAY!" Bulma screamed. "Ungrateful brat." She muttered. "Well.There's this thing, it eats people, and like, takes their power, then when it has loads of levels." When Ari was scared her IQ dropped about 50 points. "Speak Japanese for Buddha's sake, San." Trunks said.  
  
This scene was all too familiar, Ari being screamed at to leave. All Ari had to do these days was warn them about their gory deaths and she was run out of the city. Ari was franticly racking her brain, she had to get back to the future and get Yukumo or Goten to come. Ari landed down by the bank of a river and broke down crying. She'd lost everybody, everything she held sacred, they didn't care, it was like being abandoned in the adoption center all over again. Out of everybody, losing Trunks was worst. K she hated him, he hated her, and they always had done. But he was her sort-of little brother. They were always there for each other. What really made Ari choke up on emotion was the fact that when she went back, right before Trunks died, Trunks had told her that she was arrogant, a goody-goody and generally annoying, but he loved her. Ari curled up into a ball and tried to block everything out. If they wanted to die then they could. Ari heard footsteps, but she stayed on the floor, curled up crying her very own river of tears. Somebody leaned over her and told her to stop crying. It was Goten. Ari had always seemed closer to Goten than Trunks; they had things they really admired about each other. Ari sat up and put her hands into her folded lap. Goten started to ask her what happened. Goten would have believed anything she told him, it was just felt guilty about making a drink with so much sugar that would make him hyper for a week, then getting him to drink it. Ari and Goten were standing by the river, skimming stones across it. Trunks landed on the opposite bank and told Ari that Bulma was really pissed off. Ari purposely threw a stone right at Trunks, she was happy to see it hit him in-between the eyes. Trunks got up off his back and jumped over the river. He began to threaten Ari and Goten stood behind him pulling a 'What should I do?' face. Ari grabbed Trunks' collar, she hurled him as far as possible and then began to run like hell. 


End file.
